Santa Baby
by icouldbebetteroffinyourmind
Summary: You have stolen my heart. You are the best one, of the best ones. Eclare. M for a reason. Oneshot. Merry Christmas!


**Okay. I usually don't do A/N's before the material, but let me explain something first. This is M for a reason. Hello, major Eclare sex(even though it's more sweet versus rough). It's set a few years into the future, say college or whatever time you fancy.**

**With that, enjoy, and Merry Christmas.**

**

* * *

**

Clare giggled as her lips left the champagne bottle. Her vision wasn't fuzzy yet, but she had passed giddy a long time ago.

"Okay, okay, let's give the booze a rest for a while, hmm?" Eli said with a smile, taking the champagne bottle away from his girlfriend's grasp, which wasn't easy. Clare was practically clutching it.

"Wait!" She laughed again. "One more." She pressed the bottle to her lips, her breath decorating the cold glass rim as she finished her last sip.

Eli could see that the alcohol was still wet on her lips. "Mmmm." Clare only licked her lips because she just liked the taste of the champagne, but to Eli it was as if she did it just to drive him crazy. Since they had entered college and gradually slipped away from the control of their parents, they had become more independent with themselves.

It was the Friday night before they were to drive home for the Christmas holiday, and Eli had gotten champagne to celebrate, along with dinner that they cooked together. Clare was now officially 21, and thus felt free to drink, much to Eli's uncalculated chagrin. He hadn't pictured Clare as such an easy drunk.

He was next to her, red candles illuminating shapes on the tables, pillows surrounding them and the beige couch. The windows weren't covered with curtains or blinds, letting in the winter scenery. It hadn't snowed yet, but the night air was cold. Clare tried to get up, but she fell aimlessly back into the couch.

"Clare." He wanted to laugh at her silly demeanor, but in contrast he also had wanted the night to be special. If they did something he wanted her to remember it.

"Shit. I have something…" she stifled a laugh "Speshhhhhallllll." She held her finger up to her mouth, or attempted to, despite her drunken lack of coordination. "Shhh. Surprise."

"Clare. Nothing's going to happen while you're drunk." Eli said.

"Well then sober me up." She said, looking up dizzily towards the ceiling.

Eli thought to himself on ways to do this. There was the community pool outside their window, freezing cold. He could brew some coffee. But somehow anything he considered just felt wrong. Although, he didn't have to worry about it for long.

Even though Clare was drunk off her ass, she still looked like an angel when she was asleep. The same appearance she had kept since so many years ago, Little Saint Clare. No matter how much she aged, or how much she expanded her life experiences, she was still the same blameless beautiful girl he fell in love with in high school.

Eli sighed to himself while Clare dozed off curled into a ball, her quiet breaths lulling him into peace. It was amazing what she did to him. He wasn't even tired a moment ago, yet now all he wanted to do was hold her and fall into perfect sleep.

So Eli gently scooped Clare up, holding her wedding style, and brought them both into the bedroom. He turned off the single lamp in the room, and listened to the rhythm of Clare's breathing until his eyes fell closed and he let himself dream about her.

xXx

Clare woke up with a headache, in a state of wondering. The first thing she laid her eyes on was Eli next to her, sleeping serenely. They were facing each other, both sleeping on their sides.

And then she remembered. She remembered the first sip of champagne the night before, and while nothing came back to her, she decided that told her about as much as if it had.

Clare sat up, letting out an exasperated breath, grateful for Eli being a heavy sleeper. She looked down at the floor, a box peeking out from under the bed.

_Oh! Crap! That…really? Damn. _Clare thought, realizing what she must have forgotten in the midst of the booze.

Clare looked at the clock, the green numbers adding the only color to an otherwise dark room. 3:30 AM.

_Wow. I really screwed up_. She hated the fact that she had missed out on her own plans, which no one knew about but herself. For once, she wanted to feel different around Eli, but that was ruined.

Or was it? Eli may have been a heavy sleeper, but his sleeping habits were anything but important to him She would feel bad for waking him up, but she also had a feeling he wouldn't mind so much once she revealed her reasoning.

She lightly tiptoed into the kitchen of their apartment, walking over to the coffee pot. She had a bad headache, but Alli had said once that coffee helps hangovers.

Alli. Considering Eli was really the only one that ever got to see her wild side, this event would probably be one of preposterous hilarity for her.

Reaching for the French vanilla creamer in the cabinet, Clare started to re-examine her plan. It wouldn't require that many changes, despite the new situation. Waking Eli up would be the hard part.

She got a cup of coffee ready for Eli after finishing her own. Now or never.

She stepped into the bedroom, deciding to leave the darkness alone for now. There was an art, a sort of method to this activity that had to be used.

"Clare?" Eli said, his voice rough from the state of sleep. "What are you doing?" His eyes slowly opened to Clare, smiling down at him. She had turned him on his back, to which he didn't awaken, like she had hoped. He had only woken up to her lying on top of him, running her hands across his chest.

He let out a slightly aroused breath to his unique wakeup call. "I prefer this much more than the alarm clock. What time is it?" He said, noticing the lack of light outside the window.

Clare looked at the clock again. "3:45."

"In the morning?" Eli said, a hint of shock in his voice.

"Mhmmmm." She said, pausing her hands right as they reached his shoulders. "I'd recommend you stay awake. You'll probably be upset if you miss this."

"What is it, the lunar eclipse? I'm not a fan of science, Clare." He smiled, more awake now.

"No, dummy, that was last night." She smirked. "Trust me. Turn on the light. There's some coffee for you on the nightstand."

With that, she grabbed the box from underneath the bed, as well as the iPod dock remote, picking a song on the iPod before she left. The dock was a Christmas gift last year from her parents. All she had was the old video classic, but she wouldn't trade it for anything. She'd had it since middle school and it had stuck with her through everything.

Eli watched her slip into the bathroom, before flipping over to the other side. He felt no guilt in peeking at Clare's iPod to give him some sort of clue to what was going on.

_Santa Baby – Pussycat Dolls_, the small white screen stated. There was no album info or art. _Illegal downloading, Clare? Tsk tsk, _Eli thought.

But his mind was stripped of all other thoughts as Clare burst open the bathroom door, emerging in clothes that made Eli almost drop his mouth.

Clare smiled devilishly, biting her lip. "I'm sorry if you're tired. I really didn't want to let my surprise slip away." She was decked out in red velvet lingerie, complete with white fuzzy trim. Her short auburn curls were peeking out from under a Santa hat, and she had on flat suede black ankle boots with transparent white stockings trimmed with thick white lace.

To top it all off, she was wearing a red velvet cape shrug complete with–you guessed it–white trim.

"Believe me, I'm happy to be awake now." Eli said, his eyes wide and glued to Clare.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet." Clare said, before raising her white gloved hand with the dock remote to press play.

Eli was catching on now, as the music began. "Very clever, Saint Clare."

Clare just smiled and continued with her, shall we say, dance routine.

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl_ …

The music continued, as Clare pulled the string to her cape shrug, letting it fall to the floor, revealing her bare shoulders covered with only a thin red strap that her bodice was held up by. She then continued, taking off more and more pieces, until she was down to her bodice, panties, and stockings. The music ended and she got on top of Eli once again.

"Someone's excited." Clare grinned, feeling the slight abrasion below her.

"How could I not be?" Eli said, his eyes hungrily running over Clare's curves. The bodice might has well have been a bra with a velvet stomach cover and white fuzzy trim over the top of the cups. It hugged Clare in all the right places and made her breasts hard to ignore.

Eli ran his hands over her sides in want. "Is this the part where I undress you?" He said, and she smiled again.

"Asking for permission, are we Elijah?" Clare said.

"Well, it is your routine, my dear." Eli said with a simple smirk. It was obvious he couldn't take much more.

She laughed, and ran her leg over his, letting him feel her lacy stockings slide across his skin, taunting him. He was in his boxers and a tee shirt, and she was on top of him wearing sexy lingerie. It didn't seem fair to him in the least.

She leaned her face down into his neck, letting her body sit there. She breathed into the crevice between his neck and shoulder lustfully.

"Dammit, Clare." He couldn't hold back any more. He rolled so that he was on top and started kissing her, feeling her.

Clare just laughed, enjoying the control. "Now Elijah. Naughty boys don't get presents." It was somewhat hard to say this, since he was kissing her neck and collarbone passionately while running his hands over her hips and stomach, making her body twinge in pleasure.

She got out from under him, making him pause to look at her with a confused look.

"Eli. If you want me, you're going to have to work for it. And let's not forget your own words. It's my routine, even though the music is off." She said, running her hands across his stomach underneath his shirt, grazing his happy trail.

She loved this new game she had made with him. It gave her a sense of delicious power.

Eli let out a small groan as she spread her legs wide on top of him, still covered by the small bit of lingerie.

"What do you want to do to me Eli?" Clare asked.

"What?" He had never heard her say words like those.

"Tell me how bad you want me." She said, torturing him with every breath that made her chest rise.

"Clare…" Eli said. This was difficult. He loved her more than anything in the world, and he didn't want to cheapen it. Saying _I want to fuck you so hard you scream my name in pleasure _tends to have that effect.

"I won't let you do it until you tell me." She said.

He sighed. "I love you Clare. And I want to do more than have sex. I want to make love. Again. And again. And again."

She leaned down a second time, her warm whispers making his ear tingle. "That sounds like a loophole. But it was so sweet I'll have to let it slide." She kissed him lightly. "I love you too."

So she took his hands, and reached to her lower back, letting him unclasp her lingerie. He did it gingerly, slowly, making her anticipate the moment it would finally come off.

When it did, he looked at her perfect porcelain skin, her perfect breasts. She leaned down and raised her pelvis, letting him slip off the stockings, and then her panties.

"I do believe you are still wearing your clothes, Mr. Goldsworthy." Clare said, fully uncovered before his eyes. "Can't have that, can we?"

He smiled, and so did she. Games or no games, this was their perfect reality.

So she pulled off his shirt, feeling him the whole way through. His boxers now remained as the only barrier between them.

Before she reached down, trailing her fingertips along the top line of his boxers, she slammed her hand down on the dock, letting it play the list entitled _Dear Clare, Love Eli_.

_You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart_

And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well

Eli had transferred to the top of Clare, kissing her heavily while she ran her hands through his hair, grinding her hips into hips until finally Clare was ready.

"Eli. Please." She said, slowly pulling down his boxers.

She didn't have to say much more, so he pushed himself inside her.

"Oh!" She gasped. She still wasn't used the first thrust, even though it had been a while since they started having sex.

"Oh, Clare." Eli kept going, listening to her gasping breaths and moans with every movement of his hips.

She arched her back, moving her hips up. She let him push into her deeper, a moan escaping from her that was louder than all the rest.

"Ohhh! Oh.." She was nearing her end. He wasn't far behind her.

"God! Oh!" She said loudly. "Oh, Eli! Eli!"

He was breathing heavily, his head close to hers.

"MMmm. MMmmph." Clare's moans were getting more erratic, and Eli was starting to get excited with her.

"Oh! Fuuuuuuuuck." Clare said as she reached her orgasm, while she heard Eli gasp at the same time. They were shaking together.

They rode out their simultaneous orgasm, until they were reduced to panting. Eli pulled out of Clare, and looked down at her, into her eyes. They were so beautiful. If you thought about it, they were the reason they were here now.

"Clare… I was wrong about your eyes." Eli said, playing with Clare's hair.

"What?" She said, unaware of where he was going with this.

"They're far from pretty. They're unbelievably, inconceivably beautiful. Just like you." He settled in beside her, in the same position they had slept in.

Clare smiled before she turned on her side, snuggling into Eli so that her body fit into his. He let his arm fall around her waist protectively before they both fell asleep.

_You have stolen_

_You have stolen_

_You have stolen my heart  
_

...

You are the best one, of the best ones…


End file.
